tiernan420_survivorfandomcom-20200215-history
We're On Plan C
This is the seventh episode of Survivor: All Stars - Heroes vs Villains Challenges Reward Challenge: Jump Shot One member of each tribe will be the defender standing on a perch in the water while one at a time, members of the other tribe leap off a platform into the water and attempt to throw a ball past the defender and into the net. The first tribe to get three balls in the net wins. Reward: A visit to a park where they will enjoy lunch. Winner: Faleloa Immunity Challenge: Cannon Ski-Ball Standing at the top of each tower, two members of each tribe will roll cannon balls down a long steep chute. While four other members will use ropes in an attempt to aim the chute trying to break one of the other tribe's tiles. The first tribe to break all five of the other tribe's tiles will win immunity. Winner: Lotofoa Story Night 15 Ominous music plays as we fade in on the Villain camp. A monkey lands on a tree and looks around as we see the Villains return from Tribal. All six put their torch on a tree before spreading out. Kim: So J.T., were you the second Gerard vote? J.T.: Does it matter? Kim: Not really, I just want to know. J.T.: Would me answering change my fate on this tribe? Kim (scoffs): No, no matter what you're still the next to go but we deserve to know. J.T.: Well then, guess I ain't telling you. We then see the majority five sitting together in the shelter as J.T. sits alone at the beach. Kim: Can we all agree he's next? Gerard: I have no qualms about it. Joseph: I'm down. Kim: Alright, so it's settled. Nicole and Jillian look at each other worriedly, as they were basically left out of the decision making. (intro plays) Day 16 The camera cuts to the next reward challenge. After a few shots, we see Probst. Jeff: Come on in, guys! The Heroes are the first ones to arrive. After standing on their mat, they look over to where the Villains are coming in. Jeff: Faleloa, getting your first look at the new Lotofoa tribe. Evan voted out at the last Tribal Council. The Heroes react with shock as they didn't see Evan going. After the Villains settle on their mat. Jeff then asks Faleloa to sit someone out to even the numbers and they select Gerda. The defenders for the Heroes are Luke, Guylan, and Noah with Laura, Kelly, and Yannick as the throwers. For the Villains, the defenders are Gerard, Joseph, and J.T. with Kim, Nicole, and Jillian as the throwers. The first up for the Heroes are Guylan and Kelly and the first up for the Villains are Joseph and Jillian. Jillian tries to throw her ball but Guylan smacks it away. Kelly, however, chucks it past Joseph, scoring the first point for Faleloa. The next up for the Heroes are Luke and Yannick and for the Villains, J.T. and Kim are up. Yannick goes first and his ball sails past J.T., giving Faleloa their second point. Kim throws her ball and despite Luke's best effort, the ball sails past him and into the net, giving Lotofoa their first point. In the third round, Noah and Laura are up for the Heroes and Gerard and Nicole are up for the Villains. Nicole runs and jumps down the platform and chucks the ball passed Noah, scoring Lotofoa their second point. However, Laura manages to get the ball past Gerard, giving Faleloa their third and winning point. The camera then cuts to Jeff addressing the final 13. Jeff: Faleloa, congratulations. You guys will go to a local park and have a delicious lunch. Head on out, enjoy the afternoon. Faleloa happily collects their belongings and heads out. Jeff: Lotofoa, got nothing for ya. Head on back to camp. We see a slow motion shot of the Villains leaving the reward challenge. The camera cuts to the Heroes arriving to a large table filled with food. The Heroes cheer upon seeing the buffet and sit down. They all sit down and begin to put food on their plates. Noah takes three pieces of chicken and fills his plate with fries. Kelly: We deserve this more than them. Guylan: Yeah, they don't work as hard as us. Kelly: Honestly, they should all just throw in the towel. Guylan takes more food and puts it on his plate. Guylan: This is amazing. Noah (Jokingly): Slow down there, don't want to choke. Kelly: The Villains can choke for all I care. Both Guylan and Kelly laugh, much to Yannick's disgust. We see Noah and Yannick go off on their own while everyone else eats. Yannick: Honestly, I'm so done with those two. Noah: Yeah, I know what you mean. Yannick: Like they think they run this game. They think no one will go after them. Noah: That's why we need to get Laura and Luke to go with us two and Gerda. Yannick: I think we got them, neither of them can stand those two. Guylan and Kelly are on like plan a and plan b, buy we're on plan c and that plan is to get rid of them. Noah (Laughing): Yeah. The camera shows a smirking Guylan and Kelly before fading to the Villains camp. The six come back from the challenge loss. Kim sulks by the fire while everyone else sits in the shelter. Jillian: I really could have used that lunch. Kim (Annoyed): We all could have used that lunch. Jillian: Kim, just don't talk to me right now. Kim (Growing angry): What? I can talk if I want to! Jillian: You talking is bringing us down! I don't want to hear it! Kim: Oh grow up! Jillian: Me grow up? All you do is complain when things don't go your way! Your attitude brings us down! Kim (Getting up, going towards Jillian): You know what, you got some nerve! Nicole steps between the two. Nicole: Stop! We can't fight now! Gerard (Grabbing Kim): Come on, let's go on a walk. Gerard and Kim walk away and Jillian looks Nicole dead in the eyes. Jillian: We made the wrong choice last night. Jillian then walks away, leaving Joseph, Nicole, and J.T. at the shelter. The camera then cuts to Gerard and Kim, who are at treemail. Kim: Who does Jillian think she is? Gerard (Annoyed): I know, I know. Kim: ''I'M bring the tribe down? Bull! ''Gerard: Look, you have to stop getting into arguments with people, it gets tiring. Kim: She pushes all my buttons. Gerard: I get that, but we need stability. Gerard: Just ignore Jillian for the time being. If you want, we can get J.T. on board and you, me, him, and Joseph can all get rid of her. Kim: Her and J.T. have to go. Gerard (Annoyed): Ok look, talk to me when you're calm because I'm done. Gerard walks away, clearly frustrated. Kim rolls her eyes. The camera then cuts to the Heroes still on reward. Laura and Luke are walking around while Noah and Yannick are sitting and talking, leaving Gerda, Guylan, and Kelly at the picnic table. Gerda: Oh man, I'm stuffed. Kelly: I know. Guylan: So Gerda, what do you think about going with us to the end? Gerda: I haven't really thought about any endgame plans to be honest. Guylan: Well I think the final three should be all former finalists because if someone who hasn't been to Final Tribal before gets there, they will be handed the million. No matter what we do. Gerda: That is a good point. Kelly: So we good? Gerda (Shaking Kelly's hand): Yeah. Kelly (Smiling): Awesome. The camera cuts to Gerda, Yannick, and Noah sitting by a nearby fountain. Noah lets his hands float in the water. Gerda: So Guylan and Kelly want me at the end with them. Yannick: Really? Gerda: Yeah, he said that only former finalists can win against each other. Noah: Well they need to go because they're getting dangerous. Gerda: No kidding. After Yannick's confessional, the camera fades to black to go to commercial. Day 17 The camera fades in to the Heroes camp as all seven Heroes are resting in the shelter. Gerda is trying to nap while everyone else is chatting. Noah: ''Nah but I had nothing personal against, Christine. ''Laura: ''Well she did make things personal. ''Kelly: Speaking of Christine, where do you think she got that fake idol? Everyone turns to look at Kelly, with both Laura and Noah looking a bit worried. Luke: What do you mean? Kelly: ''Well if she found a fake idol, it makes me think someone may have the actual idol. ''Luke: What are you talking about? Kelly: I think someone here has the idol. Luke looks over at Noah, who gives him a look saying 'Don't say a thing.' Yannick: Well maybe it's like a twist. Kelly: ''A twist? ''Yannick: Like we have two idols around here. One real, one fake. Kelly (Not buying it): I don't know. The camera cuts to Kelly walking down the beach as we hear Luke's voice off screen. Luke: She has some nerve, dude. We then see Luke, Laura, Gerda, Yannick, and Noah gathered the well. Noah pours water into a pan as the five talk. Luke: ''Y'know, why would she do that? ''Laura: I don't know. Luke: Like I know Guylan is arrogant as f--k, but Kelly annoys me to no end.. Noah: ''Same, I wouldn't mind getting her out because we can still use Guylan for challenges. ''Laura: ''So Kelly next? ''Yannick: I think so. We then cut to Luke and Laura sitting in the shelter with Guylan and Kelly tending to the fire. Noah, Yannick, and Gerda are sitting by the water, chatting. Luke (Quiet): I'm so done with him, dude. You have no idea. Laura (Quietly): ''I feel ya. Guylan looks over the two. ''Guylan (Quietly): They're talking about us. We then see Guylan get up and turns toward Luke and Laura. Guylan: ''Luke, if you have something to say, say it to my face. Luke and Laura look up while Yannick, Noah, and Gerda turn around to see the argument. ''Guylan: ''All you do is talk s--t! ''Luke: You get on my nerves with your f--king arrogance, dude! Step off! Guylan: You can talk s--t all you want once you're out of this game because you're next dude! You're f--king marked! Luke: I'm scared s--tless. Guylan flips Luke off as he and Kelly walk away. Luke: ''Dude's f--king crazy We see Luke giving an intense stare towards Guylan as the camera fades to black. Day 18 The camera fades in to an aerial view of the challenge area. After a few shots, we see Jeff Probst. ''Jeff: ''Come on in, guys! We see see the Heroes and Villains arrive to the challenge and stand on their mat. Jeff then goes over the challenge. He then asks who will sit out for the Heroes, with Noah volunteering. For the Heroes, Guylan and Laura drop the balls while Gerda, Kelly, Luke, and Yannick hold the chutes. For the Villains, J.T. and Nicole drop the balls while Kim, Gerard, Joseph, and Jillian hold the chutes. The Villains get off to a great start, smashing two tiles back to back. The Heroes are unable to communicate well and only smash one tile through luck. After two missed shots, the Villains smash a third tile, furthering their lead. Luke tries to instruct Guylan on what to do but it falls on deaf ears. The Heroes smash another tile through luck but it's all for nothing as the Villains smash the last two tiles, winning immunity. While all the other Villains cheer, Kim looks disappointed. We then see Jeff talking to everyone minutes after the challenge. ''Jeff (Giving the idol to Gerard): ''Lotofoa, congratulations. No Tribal Council for you guys tonight. Gerard takes the idol and the Villains leave as Jeff turns his attention to the Heroes. ''Jeff: ''Faleloa, got nothing for ya except a date with me at Tribal Council where one of you will be the eighth person voted out. You got the afternoon to think about it, head on back. I'll see you tonight. We see a slow-motion shot of the Heroes as they walk away. The camera fades to the Heroes camp as they return from the challenge. Everyone looks upset, except for Kelly and Guylan. ''Guylan: Well our streak had to end sooner or later. Noah (With a chuckle): ''I'd prefer it didn't end. Luke leaves the camp while Laura sits by the water. After looking around, Guylan turns his attention to the other four in the shelter. ''Guylan: ''So the vote is Luke tonight. ''Kelly: ''I'm fine with that. ''Yannick: Should we talk about it first, 'cuz I think we should. Guylan: ''What's there to talk about? Luke is going home. We then cut to a few moments later where Guylan and Kelly are seen sleeping in the shelter while Luke, Laura, Noah, Gerda, and Yannick talk by the fire. Yannick throws a few sticks into the fire. ''Yannick:'' So, we doin' Kelly or Guylan tonight? ''Luke: ''Personally, I want Guylan. But he's stronger in challenges than Kelly. ''Laura: That is true. Guylan helps around camp while Kelly is just lazy. Noah: But the fact that Guylan is strong works against him. Say we win the rest of the challenges up to the merge, he will flip. Laura: That is a good point. We then see Guylan and Kelly a few minutes before leaving for Tribal Council. Kelly: You think we have anything to worry about? Guylan: Nah, I think we're good. We then fade to Tribal Council. The Heroes arrive, place their torch, and sit down on their stools. Jeff: Luke, what I witnessed at the challenge today was a tribe not working together. What happened? Luke: ''Well we have some egos on our tribe, Jeff. Y'know, Guylan and Kelly think they run this game and they don't listen to anyone. Guylan chuckles and rolls his eyes. ''Jeff: ''Guylan, what's so funny. ''Guylan: ''Just that Luke is very unaware. We had a good system going but he messed us up. So he's going home tonight? ''Jeff: ''Wow, Luke. Why do you think you're always the target? ''Luke: ''Don't know, guess people don't like me. A few people chuckle. ''Jeff: So Noah, if Luke does go, would it hurt the tribe? Noah: I think whoever goes will benefit us because it will bring back that unity we once had. Jeff: ''Laura, that ring true? ''Laura: ''Yep. The music intensifies as everyone looks around. ''Jeff: ''Alright, it is time to vote. Noah, you're up. Noah gets up to vote. The only two votes shown are from Guylan and Kelly. Yannick has his voting confessional heard but his vote is not shown. After Gerda sits down, Jeff goes to collect the urn and he soon comes back. ''Jeff: Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes. First vote... Luke turns to look at Guylan, who is smirking. Jeff: ''Luke. Luke nods his head. ''Jeff: ''Luke. That's two votes Luke. Guylan and Kelly fist bump, thinking their plan has gone through without a hitch. Luke grows a small smirk, knowing his alliance has stuck together. ''Jeff: Kelly. Kelly snickers. Jeff: ''Kelly. We are tied. Two votes Luke, two votes Kelly. Guylan looks over at Luke, giving him a smug grin. ''Jeff: ''Kelly. That's three votes Kelly. The once smug grins of Guylan and Kelly are now gone. ''Kelly (Quietly): What? Jeff: ''Eighth person voted out of Survivor: All Stars - Heroes vs Villains...Kelly. Need to bring me your torch. Both Kelly and Guylan are shocked at the results while Yannick pats Luke on the back. ''Guylan (Quietly): What the f--k. Kelly gets up and places her torch in front of Jeff. ''Jeff: ''Kelly, the tribe has spoken. As Jeff snuffs Kelly's torch, she quietly walks out of Tribal. ''Jeff: ''Well based on Kelly's reaction, she had no idea that was coming. The first rule of Survivor: Don't get to comfortable. Head on back to camp, goodnight. Still shocked, Guylan gets his things as he and the rest of the Heroes leave Tribal. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Next Time on Survivor... * Guylan is now on his own. * Joseph becomes target #1. * The Heroes alliance starts to crumble! Author's Notes Category:Survivor: All Stars - Heroes vs Villains